creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Road (Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2)
is the last course of the Crystal Cup and the last overall in Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2. The course takes players through a rainbow-like track filled with giant rainbow-colored sculptures of several items. Course layout The track begins just before a ramp with a boost panel on it, which sends the player flying into a somewhat straight, downhill section of a track. This part of the track tends to be very bumpy and causes Shells and Eggs to bounce around, which hinders their homing skills. After a slight curve to the right and a straight road, there is a sharp U-turn to the left that leads to a short and straight section, then a U-turn to the right and another straight road, that soon leads into a boost ramp that sends the player flying. The ramp actually leads to a road lower than the previous, both with lengthy boost panels on a straight road that leads the player into a helix with boost panels on it. The helix spirals upwards to the left. Boost Panels and Item Boxes are present in this helix. The boost panels can help the player speed up, or help the player plummet to their doom until Nanako saves them. Past the long helix is a bump road that is straight, but then waves near the end of the long straight road. The road is also very bumpy here and shooting stars hit here and become Lucky Stars for the player to play around with and mess up the other racer's progress by knocking them over the cliff. Past the wavy road is a curve to the left and a pipe. Any item thrown in the pipe gets destroyed and players are invincible when blasted up the pipe. At the end of the pipe, the player falls down and hits another boost. The boost sends the player into a long road, also with a lot of small boosts that can help or hinder the player. Stars can also spawn here. After this straight road is a ramp with boost panels on it, and it leads the player to a downwards helix. The downwards helix is sharper and shorter than the previous one, and it leads the player into the finish line again, which starts the cycle again and another lap. Official Description This description can be seen in the instruction manual of the game: :This is the longest, toughest course in the Driller Engine Grand Prix, Rainbow Road is a wild ride unlike any other. Its hypnotic curves and stomach-turning drops will shake you and the co-driver, but don't fall off! Easter Eggs In the Hyacintho version, if the player is playing as any Touhou Project character, and if the Konami Code is entered during the course intro, the game will play a PC-98 arrangement of the course music. If the player is playing on Easy (50cc) or Normal (100cc), then a YM2203 (OPN) version will play. If the player is playing on Difficult (150cc) or Lunatic (200cc), then a YM2608 (OPNA) version will play. Course music The music for this course is Rainbow Road, like always. Original https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Z2AK-X7emE Drillimation Arrangement WIP PC-98 Arrangements: OPN OPNA Trivia *Takanomiya Park can be seen in the background, as well as Tsukasa City. *In the iOS, Android, and Hyacintho remake, the Lucky Star Kingdom can be seen in the background. *This is the first Rainbow Road to make a "glistening" sound effect when drifting on it. This has become a standard feature in later games. Category:Race Courses Category:Sky Courses